ABC
ABC 'è un brano ''dei Jackson 5.Viene cantanto dalle Nuove Direzioni alle Provinciali nell'episodio Crescere l'ottavo della Terza Stagione.Tina conduce la canzone insiema a Quinn,Kurt e Mike.Questa canzone è presente nell' album Glee: The Music, Volume 7. ABC è la prima canzone presente nella scaletta delle Nuove Direzioni ad essere cantata alle Provinciali.E'seguita da Control e da Man in the Mirror.Durante la performarce, arriva il signor Mike Chang Sr per vedere come il figlio balla e sempre durante la performance Kurt vede Sebastian e gli rivolge un espressione disgustata. Testo della canzone '''Tina: A buh-buh buh buh-buh New Directions: A buh-buh buh buh-buh Tina: You went to school to learn, girl Things you never, never knew before Kurt: Like I before E except after C Tina: And why two plus two makes four Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you (Nuove Direzioni: 'Teach you, teach you) All about love, dear, ('Nuove Direzioni: '''All about love) '''Mike: Sit yourself down and take a seat All you gotta do is repeat after me Tina e le Nuove Direzioni: A B C, easy as one, two, three Or simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl A B C, easy as one, two, three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Or simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl Nuove Direzioni: Come on, let me love you just a little bit (Mike: Come on, let me love you just a little bit) Tina: Come on, let me love you just a little bit (Nuove Direzioni: Come on, little bit) (Nuove Direzioni: Teach, teach, sing it out) Come on, come on, come on Let me show you what it's all about (Nuove Direzioni: Come on, all about) Quinn: Reading and writing arithmetic, Are the branches of the learning tree Mike: But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl Kurt: Your education ain't complete Tina: T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, (Nuove Direzioni: 'Show you, show you) How to get an A, ('Nuove Direzioni: Nah nah nah nah naah) Mike: Spell me, you, add the two (Nuove Direzioni: You, add the two) Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do Tina e le Nuove Direzioni: A B C is easy as one, two, three Or simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) (New Directions: One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (Nuove Direzioni: Do re mi, ABC) That's how easy love can be That's how easy love can be Sing a simple melody (Nuove Direzioni: That's how easy love can be) One, two, three, you and me Nuove Direzioni: Ah... yeah! Kurt: Sit down girl I think I love you Mike: No, get up girl show me what you can do! Tina e le Nuove Direzioni: Shake it, shake it, baby (Mike: Come on now) Shake it, shake it, baby (Kurt: Ooh-ooh) Shake it, shake it, baby (Mike: Huh!) One, two, three baby (Kurt: Ooh-ooh) ABC, baby, (Mike: Nah nah!) Do re mi, baby That's how easy love can be A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) (Nuove Direzioni: One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (New Directions: Do re mi, ABC) That's how easy love can be Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out, sing it out Tina: Come on, come on, come on let me show you what it's all about (Nuove Direzioni: Come on, all about) Tina e le Nuove Direzioni: A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) (New Directions: One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (Nuove Direzioni: Do re mi, ABC) That's how easy love can be Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out (Tina: Oh, oh, oh baby) Sing it out, sing it out, oh baby Tina e le Nuove Direzioni: A B C, is easy it's like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) (New Directions: One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (Nuove Direzioni: Do re mi, ABC) That's how easy love can be Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out Tina e Mike con le Nuove Direzioni: Easy as one, two, three. Classifiche internazionali Curiosità Il primo vero assolo di Tina in una competizione con le Nuove Direzioni. Video en:ABC es:ABC fr:ABC Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Mike Chang Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Canzoni Provinciali 2011